Kerri
by InconvenientBody
Summary: A fairly Odd Parents fanfic (Why is it not with the cartoons?) and Kerri is the new girl, she has a thing for Chester and will stop at NOTHING to make him her boyfriend, and that includes using her tabby cat, Deedra.


KERRI  
  
Chapter 1: Meet Kerri  
  
Timmy Turner sat there, thinking about what could happen to make today bad. Mr.Cockpot.err.Crocker, stood there, staring at him. Staring, and staring when suddenly a girl walked in. Mr. Crocker looked at her and began the introduction.  
  
"This is Kerri Aisling, she's a new student. YOU!" He shouted as he pointed at her. "Sit behind that blonde kid!" She looked over to where he pointed and went to sit behind Chester. Chester looked over his shoulder at her and when she smiled he screamed and looked back to the front.  
  
Timmy turned to his journal where Cozmo and Wanda looked like drawings. "What's up with the new girl?" He asked and they shrugged. "Beats me!" Cozmo said cheerfully. Timmy looked over his shoulder at the girl. She was brushing her long black hair. She noticed him and glared.  
  
At lunch the guys sat at their usual table and Timmy stared at Trixy. She saw him and walked away with the annoying cheerleader. Timmy went back to the conversation Chester and A.J. were having. "I believe she was staring at you through all of class." A.J. informed Chester. "I know." Chester complained and started to sink in his seat.  
  
Kerri walked past the table and gave a glance at Chester. Chester groaned and A.J. smiled. "Chester, she has a crush on you!" He said and Chester screamed then went running away. Timmy looked at A.J. "Do you think he's over reacting?" Timmy asked as A.J. nodded his head. "I concur." A.J. said.  
  
Timmy got off the bus and walked into the house. His parents came running over to him. "We're off to watch a movie!" His dad said and went running out the house. His mom shortly followed and Timmy was left with Vicky. UGH.  
  
Vicky came in and then Kerri followed. "AAH! What is SHE doing here?" Timmy demanded. "She's my cousin." Vicky explained. Then Timmy was sent off to bed and Kerri came in his room. "Who's that blonde kid that hangs out with you?" She demanded. Timmy ignored her and Kerri muttered something.  
  
Timmy turned around and saw her holding a tabby cat. "Huh?" He managed before Kerri tossed the tabby at him. The tabby went flying through the air and hit Timmy, before he could do something the tabby was scratching him up and there was a big fight cloud covering them.  
  
"Cozmo, on the count of three!" Wanda commanded, swimming out of the castle in the fish bowl. "One." Cozmo took out his own wand. "Two." And then Wanda shouted "THREE!" and a big wave came crashing down on the bedroom.  
  
When the water cleared the cat went running over to Kerri and they could hear Vicky screaming from the living room. "WHAT'S THAT RACKET???" Kerri grinned. "Tell me who the blonde kid is, or I'll tell Vicky that you were beating me up!" Kerri taunted. Timmy blinked. Was she stupid? A giant wave came crashing from nowhere, and then disappeared just as fast, and she was going on as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Too late for bribes; too late for names; too late for thought. Vicky was in the room now.  
  
Kerri went running over to Vicky and clutched her legs. "I just came up to make sure that he went to bed, and he started beating me up! Then his stupid goldfish attacked Deedra!" She cried. "Deedra?" Timmy asked. "My cat, IDIOT!" Kerri shouted.  
  
The next day was Saturday and Timmy was at Chester's trailer. "So.then she said my goldfish attacked her stupid cat! All they did was SPLASH it!" Timmy complained. Chester finished his cereal then stood up. "And she wanted to know my name?" He asked. "Yeah." Timmy confirmed. Chester looked scared. "We have to get rid of her!" He said and opened the door. Timmy followed and was prepared for anything, except what came at A.J's house.  
  
A/N: I leave you here. Read and review. This is my first fanfic for The Fairly Odd parents, so be gentile. 


End file.
